État de choc
by Alinore
Summary: Scène "supplémentaire" au 5X05. Il est impossible de rendre les expressions de House à la fin de cet épisode. Mais c'était très révélateur. De quoi ? Voilà ce que moi, j'en ai compris...


_La fin de l'épisode "Lucky Thirteen" m'a vraiment chamboulée, bouleversée, tourneboulée, interrogée, et pour tout dire complètement sidérée ! Et bien sûr, il faut que ça sorte..._

_Cuddy : J'adopte un bébé..._

_(....)_

_Cuddy : Vous allez me féliciter ?_

_House : Si vous êtes heureuse, moi aussi..._

_Il est impossible de rendre les expressions de House pendant cet échange... Mais c'était très révélateur. De quoi ? Voilà ce que moi, j'en ai compris._

Il détalait aussi vite que sa jambe douloureuse le lui permettait. Sa canne frappait durement le sol, les gens s'écartaient instinctivement de son chemin. Enfin, il jugea qu'il avait mis suffisamment de distance entre la boutique et lui. Entre _ça _et é - au diable son muscle atrophié qui l'empêchait de fuir à perdre haleine - , il s'affala sur un banc, dans le minuscule square abrité de la rue et des regards. Il serra le pommeau de sa canne, si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Expirant lentement, il appuya son front sur ses mains. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, bordel, et qu'il réfléchisse. Voilà, réfléchir, c'était bien. Rassurant. Il était qualifié pour ça. Brillant même. Ressentir n'était pas dans ses cordes. C'était trop déstabilisant. Dangereux. Inapproprié. Et surtout, incontrôlable.

House ne broncha pas quand le banc vibra sous le poids d'un corps. Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Le nouvel arrivant, coudes sur les genoux, menton dans les mains, adoptait une position aussi empathique que possible. Mais il était embarrassé. Assez doué pour anticiper les réactions des autres, il n'avait pas prévu celle du diagnosticien. Trop déroutante, trop étrangère à son caractère. Il s'était trompé. Et il avait horreur de ça. Très mauvais pour les affaires. Désastreux pour son ego.

La voix grave de House le surprit. Aucune trace de colère. Juste son habituel ton neutre, si sûr de lui. Si énervant.

- Naturellement, vous le saviez. Je trouve votre silence fascinant.

- ....

- Je vous paie pour me fournir des infos, pas pour me les dissimuler ? Elle vous paie plus cher ? Ou est-ce lui ? Non, je suis sûr que non. C'est autre chose... Vous ne seriez pas en train de vous ramollir, non ? De devenir sentimental ?

Ce type était incroyable. Deux minutes plus tôt, il était bouleversé, la tête à l'envers. Et là, il disséquait ses actes à lui ? Comme si cela ne l'atteignait pas. Et soudain intuitivement, il sut. C'était juste une façon de contrôler son environnement, de se protéger. Alors, Lucas inspira profondément. Se jeta à l'eau. Étrangement, il ne voulait pas blesser cet homme qu'il connaissait si peu, qu'il croyait comprendre un instant et qui le stupéfiait la seconde suivante.

- Je suis...

- ... désolé ?

- Je ne savais pas que vous le prendriez si ... mal. Je suis surpris, à vrai dire...

- Je le suis aussi. Furieux, même.

- Vous êtes en colère. Mais pas contre moi. Contre vous-même.

- Je déteste ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est tout.

- Le Docteur Cuddy va avoir un bébé.

Il renvoya un petit sourire au regard bleu assassin.

- Ce n'est pas si horrible, ni si étonnant. Si ?

- Non, ça ne l'est pas.

Cuddy allait avoir un _bébé. _Et alors ? Après les échecs de ses FIVs, n'était-ce pas une suite logique, évidente, même ? Elle n'était pas femme à se morfondre, à pleurer sur son sort. À se réfugier dans l'alcool ou dans la drogue. À se refermer sur elle-même. Elle allait de l'avant, plus forte et déterminée que jamais. Fidèle à elle-même. Alors quoi ? Il aurait dû se réjouir, si toutefois il était capable de le faire, au lieu d'être si ... _Oh merde ! _

Cette nouvelle avait été un tel choc ! Comme un immeuble lui tombant sur la tête. Son monde s'écroulait. Non, _mais n'importe quoi_ ! Le dégoût l'envahit. Était-il si narcissique ? Si indifférent ?

- Peut-être que les gens ne se trompent pas sur mon compte. Je suis juste un sale con égoïste. Accroché à ses habitudes.

- Si vous le dites !

- Ne soyez pas condescendant ! Crachez le morceau.

- Vous n'allez pas aimez ça !

- Ouais, c'est souvent le cas... Alors ?

- Vous détestez le changement, c'est vrai.

- Pitié, ne me parlez pas de ma moquette... Car, même ça, je suis sûr que vous le savez...

- Vous n'aimez pas les changements parce que ça vous déstabilise. Vous avez peur. De perdre le contrôle. De devoir évoluer, changer, vous aussi. De perdre ce que vous avez.

C'était si exactement vrai que House resta muet, tapotant le sol à petits coups de canne réguliers et agaçants. Le détective continuait, imperturbable, du moins en apparence.

- Mais, de même que vous n'avez pas perdu Wilson, vous n'allez pas... perdre Cuddy. Après tout, elle continuera à vous empêcher d'ouvrir les gens à tort et à travers, à vous courir après pour que vous fassiez vos heures de consultations. Vous lorgnerez toujours dans son décolleté... Mais peut-être que ce n'est plus suffisant...

House leva les yeux vers le détective, les sourcils haut levés. Lucas rit franchement.

- Si je ne savais pas que vous êtes un génie, je dirai que ... Oh mince, House ! Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas le voir. J'ignore pourquoi mais Cuddy vous aime bien. Et c'est réciproque, non ?

Il n'allait pas répondre à ça. Mais la lueur dans le regard bleu, et le vrai sourire qui éclaira son visage mangé de barbe, suffirent à Lucas.

- Est-ce que je dois mettre un mot sur vos ... euh... votre mauvaise humeur ?

- Non. inutile. Me voilà dans de beaux draps !

Il bondit, s'éloigna rapidement malgré sa claudication. Il y avait une vivacité allègre dans sa démarche irrégulière, un soupçon de colère aussi. Lucas leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait un homme désolé de se découvrir amoureux.


End file.
